Like a Moth to a Flame
by Elizabeth-Alice-Violet
Summary: Jake is on his last warning at school. He's irritable, bored and pushes people. Until 'she' comes into his life by accident and their accidental meetings start to become coincidences. Can this good girl save him from his bad ways or make them worse? Jake&Sherry Claire&Piers
1. Chapter 1

**Jake**

"Do you hear what I'm saying to you?" said the mewling Headteacher Mrs. Shipper, snapping the young man out of his day-dream.

"Yes ma'am" it was a bored and uninterested tone and he had no clue about what she just said.

She took a sharp breath at the rudeness then pointed towards the door, "You may leave now, I have nothing more to say-" she eventually went back to sitting behind her desk "-but I'm warning you Jake, if you don't stop getting into fights, skipping class and flirting with the teachers, I'm going to expel you, enough is enough" the headteacher was flustered now and red in the face, probably embarrassed, Jake knew not to push her so he just returned a smirk and left the office.

It was still lesson-time but it was nearing the end of the day, and as he was pulled out of his classes for discipline he decided there was no harm in leaving early and having a cigarette outside.

The school itself was old, pillars either side of the main entrance and five wide steps leading out to the front lawn. Mostly colored in old red brick, and a cream based concrete to frame around the white pillars. There had to be only 400 students with one main corridor lined with lockers, what Jake liked to call 'Gossip Alley'.

He blew out the last puff as the bell rang and threw the butt over the wall, just as the doors flew open and groups of students billowed out. The yellow buses pulled up outside with the written names of their destinations.

"Hey Jake" as Jake turned he bumped fists with his friend Piers, they had been friends for as long as he could remember, and Piers was great back-up. The girls loved him for his looks but he only had eyes for one girl that seemed to be oblivious, speaking of which-

"Hey Claire" Piers voice sounded in awe.

"Oh hey-" she sounded slightly surprised for him to address her "What's up?" she flicked her head to one side and her red-brown hair swayed in her pony tail. She had little make-up on and looked generally friendly, wearing simple jeans, and a blue shirt holding her books safeguarding in front of her.

Far from some of the other girls flaunting all their stuff for prying eyes.

"Er, you want to do something tonight, catch a Movie-" he really was mumbling and Jake looked away in embarrassment.

"I can't I'm sorry, my cousin is coming over tonight, she'll be coming to this school on Monday and I wanted to show her around this weekend-"

"Changing school in her senior year?" Jake butted in scoffing.

"Not that it's none of your business Jake, but yes.-" she glared at him "-but my brother's holding a party for his birthday Saturday night, maybe see you there." she turned and left Piers standing muttering as many desperate agreements as he could.

"Jake, you'll come right, can't let a brother go on his own!" Piers was a desperate man.

"Fine, but I'm not playing wing-man, need myself some ass too, right" he smirked as Piers placed a hand on his shoulder as thank-you and led the way to the car-park where Jake had his own motorbike.

**Sherry**

She had been to Claire's before in Tall Oaks but this time it was different, it was permanent, her dad had sent her here as he was no longer well enough to cater for her and his best bet was to send them to his family, the Redfield's.

Not that Sherry minded as she really enjoyed Claire's company and hoped to ease herself into this new school better as she already knew someone.

The house was a big bungalow on the corner of the road, the lights were on and Sherry could almost sense Claire waiting. It was bang on 7.

Before she could even knock, Claire opened the door and threw her arms around her, "Sherry, it's so good to see you!"

The petite blonde returned the hug and sighed into her, all the anxiety had ceased. She said hello to her Auntie before looking back at Claire, noticing how Claire hadn't changed one bit.

"You've cut your hair, it's so short, really suits you" Claire said as she examined the feathered platinum blondes hair which came only to her chin and flicked out at the sides.

When they had bought Sherry's suitcase inside, everything was so familiar to her.

"This is your room!" Claire squeaked with delight as she opened the door, it was pretty basic, with a queen sized bed with white sheets and the walls painted yellow, a dresser with a mirror and chair sat at the opposite wall and that's when she noticed the en-suite.

"The bathroom connects mine and your rooms together, you just have to lock both doors. I'm sorry it's so bland, feel free to do what you want with the room."

"It's perfect thanks, but I'm pooped, do you mind if I just have a shower and rest for the night? Early start tomorrow?"

"Oh certainly, I'd already guessed you were not going to be up for much BUT Chris is throwing a party tomorrow night, mum's away at her boyfriends again and I said we would go, so your not getting out of that one" she winked, gave Sherry another hug and said how much she had missed her before closing the door leaving Sherry to take in her situation.

In the end Sherry threw herself on the bed and disregarded the shower for an early night. Tomorrow she would get to know the town bright eyed and bushy tailed.

Sherry was already up and washed, wearing black leggings and a long tight white shirt, she put on some black patent boots that were flats that ended just below the knee and a wrapped a cream scarf round her neck.

She had planned to get to the closest shops before Claire got up and get Chris a birthday card and Claire some flowers for being so welcoming to her.

Her Auntie acknowledged her leaving giving her directions and another hug before Sherry left.

The streets were so quiet here, Sherry knew Tall Oaks was a small Town but it really was a culture shock to the hustle and bustle of Racoon City. Before she was even 3 streets away Sherry was lost in her own thoughts and didn't think before stepping out onto the road to the shrieking of tyres gripping the ground struggling to halt before hitting her.

Sherry hadn't seen it but it was a motor-bike, it fell onto it's side with it's rider and scrapped along the ground just missing her.

"Oh my god-" Sherry ran quickly over to the driver in his black motor-cycle leathers "I'm sorry – I wasn't looking, are you okay?"

He moaned slightly from the pain shooting through him but he was aware nothing was seriously inured, it was just the thought of the bike being scratched that annoyed him the most.

He hadn't had enough time to see who it was, just some girl, some _stupid _girl. If it was a guy he would of made sure to of broken his teeth in repayment but a girl, this was different.

He opened his visor as he stood and walked over to the small blonde angrily. He was a good head taller than her.

"What the hell! You are suppose to look before-" he stopped as she lifted her eyes to him, blue orbs staring at him, her gentle pink lips trembling from the accident, tears sliding down her cheek.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance and took his helmet off running his hand over his shaved auburn hair.

"It's fine, really – you need a sugary drink, it's the shock" he got on his bike and offered her his hand "I'll take you, get on"

Immediately she took a step back taking in the scar on his left cheek "It's fine, I don't really know you, stranger danger and all that. I'm just trying to get to the nearest store, could you tell me where it is?"

"You new here? Don't happen to be relation to Claire?" he furrowed his brow in thought.

"Yeah I am, arrived last night." she blushed slightly at the intensity of his stare, almost taking in every feature of her body.

"I know Claire, we go to the same school. I'm Jake" his voice was softer now but still hoarse.

"Suppose I'll see you on Monday then" she turned to walk away.

"Actually you'll see me tonight, my friends pretty hot on Claire" he smirked before tapping the seat behind as a way of saying get on.

Sherry stood there considering, this guy was bad, she knew it, by his traits she'd seen them before. Sherry wasn't silly and she had always done everything within her power to stay as far away as possible from guys like this.

But she couldn't help to be drawn in like a moth to a flame.

And realized as she took her place behind him and wrapped a hand round his waist awkwardly, that she had never really known herself and how much she craved danger, his danger, this stranger - _Jake's_.


	2. Chapter 2

They pulled up outside and coffee shop and Sherry jumped off the bike sheepishly, examining the damage to the bike.

"I'm so sorry" she meekly said, bringing her hands up to her mouth in horror at this situation.

"Better the bike then your face right, be a shame to mess up a pretty little thing like that" he didn't look at her just smiled slyly and put the bike on it's stand. He could feel her heat from the blush a few feet away.

"Let me buy you a coffee" Sherry smiled at him trying to lighten the situation to only see him looking behind her, as she turned she saw an extremely beautiful girl with long black hair, wearing a very short skirt and high heeled boots. Her top showed way to much cleavage, Sherry inwardly cringed for her.

"Hi Jake" she purred, sliding her way up to him "Haven't seen you round here for a while."

"I try my best to keep a safe distance from gossips" he furrowed his brow in distaste.

"Now, now... I was only seeing if you were okay. Who's she-" the look she gave Sherry made her jump.

"None of your business, come on Sherry-" he pushed pass the woman and went inside the coffee-shop and sat away from the windows.

"And no I'll buy you the coffee" he casually said to Sherry and as he got up a waft of his scent entranced Sherry making her dazed.

As he was standing up by the counter it gave her a good look at his physique. Strong and muscular shoulders and arms with a toned waist and long strong legs, well they had to be to cling onto the bike _naughty Sherry, naughty - _she shook her head trying to bypass the image.

He came back and placed the coffees on the table. "I'm going to warn you Sherry, I'm not the right person for you to be hanging around with"

"Why's that?" Sherry said in between sips.

"That was my ex Rachel out there, well whatever you call a one-night stand, a fuck and walk whatever-" as he swore Sherry winced, unnecessary swearing was a big no-no.

"She looks...nice" if you haven't got anything nice to say, don't say anything at all is all Sherry could think of.

"Don't joke, she was a bet but ever since she's been acting like she's my girlfriend telling people shit." His blue eyes skated across her face and she blushed as he caught her staring at him.

"Well thanks for the coffee and sorry about your bike, I don't know how to repay you, I'll guess I'll get a job or something and-"

"Don't worry about it, my fathers mint he'll get it fixed, but you can do me a favour though." he whispered the last part and all sorts of things went through Sherry's mind making her feel seriously hot.

"Get my boy Piers with your cousin Claire" Sherry nodded in agreement, didn't sound too bad. "-And be my date tonight, keep that bitch Rachel away from me, no doubt she'll be around"

"You told me your not the right person to be around" Sherry stood as the words came out of her mouth and picked her bag up only to knock into Jake's broad chest as her body straightened out, she hadn't even heard him stand.

"At that party tonight I will be the perfect person for you as I'm pretty sure with those lovely eyes and innocent mouth you will get eaten alive." He smirked sensing her complete angst to the situation.

He left with a nod and saying he'll see her tonight, as he got on his bike and drove away Sherry ran a finger across her lips she fancied this guy, badly. And in a strange way she sensed he wanted her too – well of course he did, he was that _type._

Sherry felt light as air as she left the coffee shop and found the store her Auntie had told her about, she felt like she was having an out-of-body experience. Her hands were numb, she paid in a breeze and wafted out onto the street walking back to her new home.

_Why am I like this? I surely can't like a guy like __him__. Me and him are not in the same league – _she had reached the bungalow by now and walked inside, everyone was already up having breakfast as she sneaked into her room and wrote out Chris' card.

"Sherry there you are, I got told you went out, I was going to come find you as you took so long" Claire plonked herself on the bed behind Sherry.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I bumped into a friend of yours...well, he almost run me over" she couldn't believe it herself but she just giggled at the thought. "-His names Jake"

"Oh hell no Sherry! He's bad news, bad grades, bad history, shall I go on?"

"I know the type, I just couldn't help thinking – well, he was truly a gentleman to me. It was my fault and he let me off, he bought me coffee..." Sherry couldn't even phrase what she felt or why

"-he let me off to a certain extent."

Claire raised her eyebrow-

"If I could help Piers out and get you to pay attention to him..." Sherry waited what seemed forever for a reply.

"Piers, Piers, Piers. What is there to say, I do like the guy, but I don't know what my brother would think. And Piers is friends with Jake and Jake and Chris clash, even though he's invited tonight. But they are both just so hot headed...I suppose in your honesty and predicament I can put up with the thought of talking to him tonight."

"You are the best, make my pay-off for the bike a hell of a lot easier!"

"You got something to wear?" Typical Claire changing the subject.

"Er, jeans and a shirt-" Sherry was interrupted by Claire's laughter.

"No, you are wearing a dress, one of my dresses and I have just the one that would be perfect for you"

Claire ran back to her room and brought back a dress in a light blue color, mid-thigh and fitted. Along with a pair of white stilettos "This is what you are wearing tonight!"

"You always know me better than myself – anyway, you showing me around this place or what?"

The rest of the day consisted of a lot of laughter, different locations of Tall Oaks, and preparations with Chris at the Bungalow once had left. And as time ticked by Sherry could only think of one thing – meeting up with Jake, it clogged her intelligence.

Sherry got ready in a daze and marvelled at how well the dress fitted, she pulled her short hair into a bun and left hair at the front of her face to frame it, she placed a scarf over her shoulders to fend off the breeze, and rubbed a baby pink lip-gloss over her lips and studied the difference mascara and eye-liner could do to her face at the same time. Sherry was impressed with herself, she almost looked sexy, it made her chuckle in delight.

The music was already playing loud in the garage outside and Chris had opened up the kitchen which was attached, luckily Claire and Sherry could lock their doors but no doubt Chris would be in and out of his.

People had started to arrive and it was getting busy quickly.

Sherry placed her hand on the handle of her door and as she went to turn she hesitated feeling the strangest feeling of Deja vu, taking a deep breath the lock clicked with her turn and she stepped outside, _this _was her new life, _this _was a new chance. She better make it a good one.


	3. Chapter 3

The place was decorated nicely, Chris hadn't been so fussed but Claire was, thank god, as now it looked amazing, she'd even managed a few Birthday banners.

"Sherry! Over here!" shouted Claire, for a split second Sherry thought the music was too loud.

She wiggled the handle of her door making sure it was locked and placed the key in her bra. She walked towards the kitchen and it was packed, bodies everywhere people making drinks, rubbing shoulders with strangers. She was nervous, no lie. Her legs were shaking slightly and she felt wobbly in her shoes.

"Claire, don't you think this is a bit loud, out of control, won't the neighbours be mad?"

"Don't worry we are a corner house and the neighbours are away, as long as we stay in the kitchen and garage we'll be fine!"

"But it's so cramped-" Claire had turned away from Sherry taking a sip of her drink, Claire looked stunning tonight as always, just a plain black dress to mid thigh and a V-neck cut. Her hair was down and flicked out at the bottom into lovely curls.

Sherry grabbed someone's drink on the side and downed it in one throwing the plastic cup back onto the side, if this was how it was going to be she may as well, enjoy the drink, right?

Claire was dancing already with some friends of hers and there was no doubt she was already drunk. She had been drinking while setting up. Sherry on the other hand helped out then went to her room to read a book as per usual, and then got ready late, it was coming up to 12 already.

Sherry decided to check out the people here, she made her way through the crowd, most of them would be students at her new school. But not before she got herself another drink, the last one relaxed her.

"Wow, aren't you a hidden gem, I've never see you round here before" a sultry male voice beckoned her, she smiled at the compliment, she would like it very much if everyone saw her this way instead of 'cute'.

As she turned she was faced with a guy with hair swept back neatly with a piece that fell onto his face. He was handsome his face was friendly even though he narrowed his eyes at hair. "I'm Billy"

"Sherry, nice to meet you" she was slightly flush.

"Your new, you relation or what?" he had his hands in his pockets, but she spotted the start of a black tattoo on his right arm.

"Claire's and Chris' cousin, and I'm starting at their school on Monday" Sherry had made herself another drink with some stuff off the counter, it was busy in here and she couldn't see Claire on the other side of the room any more.

"Cool , so you'll be seeing me quite a lot then" he smiled at her bashful face. Sherry thought he was looking better by the minute, or was the alcohol? She drank the one she just made and started to make another.

"May wanna slow down, don't want to get yourself into trouble now do ya?" he touched her arm and she flinched away.

"Woah, sorry, didn't know you were taken-" he started to say and looked over her shoulder and before she could reply a familiar voice came from behind her-

"She is" Sherry turned to the recognisable voice, it was Jake. The look they gave each other was electric, she was surprised no one else in the room could feel it.

The music was drowned out as his eyes took her in, appreciating her, and at that moment she did feel owned by him, if he asked her to do anything she probably would of done it.

"Jake..." she said his name softly, beautifully, he liked it.

He was wearing a light blue shirt buttoned up, looking really smart, with dark navy jeans and smart shoes.

"If I'd of known we were wearing the same colour I wouldn't have worn it" he smirked again at his own joke.

"You look lovely" was all Sherry could say without sounding too awe struck. She could see his pecks through his shirt but tried not to linger her eyes there for too long.

"Are you – drunk? Sherry" he laughed.

"I was nervous about tonight and about Monday I suppose I did throw a few back" Sherry traced her eyes back to his face and their eyes locked. There was obviously so much they wanted to say and do by the way they looked at each other.

"So you are the new recruit-" a happy voice barked, Sherry had guessed it was Piers "-Piers" he shook her hand heavily, it actually hurt.

"Say, haven't seen your cousin Claire around have you?" Jake and Sherry exchanged looks and she smiled like a fox.

"Claire's through this mountain of bodies over there with friends" Sherry pointed and he left instantly making them both laugh.

"Shall we check out the garage?" Jake offered his hand, Sherry could feel herself melting, being in his grasp would seriously shrivel her up into him.

Her hand was dainty, he took it into his hand realising how delicate she was, and helped her through the crowd.

The garage had the person Dj'ing over in one corner and people were dancing here too and lights flashed and buzz from the set-up. It was almost dizzy in here, the walls span.

It was all too much, Sherry's stomach became knots, butterflies, his hand stroked a hair away from her face, she felt hot.

"I'm going to be sick-" Sherry dashed from the room, unlocked her door and ran inside and threw her head over the toilet. Nothing came up, she hadn't eaten. But her body was left over the toilet just in case. This was so embarrassing, she must have ruined it.

A hand rubbed down her back, gently, "Oh no, please I don't want to be seen by anyone like this"

Of course it was Jake, he couldn't just leave her this way and carry on with his night.

"It's okay, I've seen it before, I've done it." why was he so charming with her?

Her shoes fell off her feet and she slipped to sitting up to face him, he was crouching down low next to her.

"Distract yourself, you'll feel better" he took her hand and ran his fingers over her palms, instantly the sick feeling left and her eyes were entranced by him. He laughed coyly. "See it works" he stood up. "I'll get you some water" and he left the room.

Did he feel the same electric charges she felt, was he just playing with her? Either way she kind of liked it and didn't really mind if he was playing with her.

Sherry stood up the alcohol was still hot in her system but she already felt better, and better yet Jake was looking after her.

She adjusted her dress and ignored the fact he probably saw her underwear and sorted her face out in the mirror before he came back. A new confidence found her.

"I feel better" she said as he entered the room. And she pulled her shoes back on making her taller again, at least now she reached his nose.

"Good, lets go outside, get some air" he pulled her around the house and out the back door finding a swing bench in the garden, the music was muffled out here, and Claire and Chris's friends had kept their word about not going outside.

He handed her the water and sat back with his arm resting along the back of the chair.

"Why are you really spending time with me?" Sherry blurted out into the silence, she felt more brave with alcohol swirling her system.

"Your like a breath of fresh air in this small town" he was playing with his cuticles.

"So fresh meat right? You wanted to get in there before someone else huh?" her tone was quite harsh for her but just slightly louder to Jake's ears.

"Your different, innocent. You hate it when I fucking swear" he laughed as she cringed. And it broke Sherry's ice.

"Your right, I do" her smile was light and lovely.

"And I wanted to get in before someone else did-" he cracked a laugh as she hit him in the side, he grabbed at her arm and twisted her into him, her breath brushed against his face as she exhaled, her breath smelt like lemonade.

Sherry acted first and pecked his lip, gently, feverishly.

He looked at her for a second when she sat back a little, he hadn't expected her to make the first move.

He licked his lips and responded by kissing her bottom lip as she moaned, a pulse flowed through him.

He bit lightly, as he couldn't take little pecks, he wanted to consume her but controlled him self as he fully took the next kiss and with the third attempt probed his tongue lightly on her mouth.

She reacted instantly and played with his mouth and then his tongue. Sherry had kissed before but had felt nothing like this, this was danger.

"Stop-" Sherry managed between gasps "-I don't know anything about you and now we are kissing?"

"Okay, would you like to get to know me?" he was breathing heavily too.

"Yes"

"Good, come out with me Monday night..." his eyes were intense.

"As in a date?" her voice was quite shrill, Jake had asked her on a date!

"Yes, if you want to call it that"

"I would like that, I would like that a lot" Sherry said in a husky tone. He gripped her hand and beckoned her back side and away from the cold night.

Monday couldn't come round quick enough. For _both _of them.

**Okay YAY for the new Chapter! First kiss, but ended quickly...don't they all? lol. But seriously, I didn't want this chapter to be massively long, I want to see Sherry's reaction to school, the date etc. Maybe I'll start doing a bit more in Jake's perspective, don't know... R&amp;R as always makes me type a chapter out and feeling better about it. :)**

**EDIT: Sorry it's been a really really_ really _long time, but I'm back and I'm writing. I've been writing my own original stories on fictionpress (check them out) Plus real-life stuffages! SO anyway as per request I went and bitch-slapped chapter 4 and got rid of it! A new chapter 4 is on the horizon! Completely high-school based _raging_ hormone bunch of lovely bucketness ANGST. That was an outburst! ENJOY!**


End file.
